User talk:Vinzy 17
The 'Chives * User talk:Vinzy 17/Le Talk Page: The Past I Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 15:12,12/5/2011 Developed for the table at the Town Hall page While I have no problem with you creating "archive" pages, there is a quirky issue with you creating a "main namespace" article in terms of MediaWiki software in terms of searching for content and other crazy issues related to wiki management. Your talk page archive ended up becoming a regular wiki article due to the way that you named the page, so unless you have a serious objection, I "moved" that page into a "sub-page" of your main talk page. Yes, I know it is a silly issue, but it does help out in terms of page management and helps to identify quickly what is patent nonsense and what is "test pages" for a particular user. Usually stuff named as a "sub-page" of the user page can be treated as a sort of "personal sandbox".... exactly the way you've been using that page. As I'm trying to say, this is a very small issue and you can reverse my action here, but on the whole it will ma what? i just fixed them lol. :D 06:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Archived Talk Pages While I have no problem with you creating "archive" pages, there is a quirky issue with you creating a "main namespace" article in terms of MediaWiki software in terms of searching for content and other crazy issues related to wiki management. Your talk page archive ended up becoming a regular wiki article due to the way that you named the page, so unless you have a serious objection, I "moved" that page into a "sub-page" of your main talk page. Yes, I know it is a silly issue, but it does help out in terms of page management and helps to identify quickly what is patent nonsense and what is "test pages" for a particular user. Usually stuff named as a "sub-page" of the user page can be treated as a sort of "personal sandbox".... exactly the way you've been using that page. As I'm trying to say, this is a very small issue and you can reverse my action here, but on the whole it will make trying to manage all of the content on the wiki much, much easier if you stick to some sort of "standardized" naming convention. More importantly, by keeping stuff like talk page archives off of the "main namespace" (treating them as something different than regular wiki articles), it keeps them from being deleted when there is a project-wide page cleanup effort. As far as I know, there are no article naming standards on this particular wiki, but this is a "best practices" concept used elsewhere that I would strongly recommend. --Robert Horning 07:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude Don't mind Christopherlin12. It might just get you into trouble.(haha di ako nag pilipino) By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 13:11,12/7/2011 Category:Vinzy_17 Haha oo nga By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:53,12/8/2011 Champion templates Hello, In a reply to your message on my talk page: You should be able to change the templates on the template's page. These pages are blocked for unregistered and new users, since they were constant target of violation. If you've been around for a while (I can't clarify the term 'new user' at the moment) you should be able to edit it. ~ MHLut 21:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Base :) Yea, bout my base. I'm not planning on changing it or anything, as it can take pretty much anything that comes at it... i will soon upload yard planner image (i hope...). Oh and bout that bunkers are baitable, well, I have rocket D.A.V.E.s in it, and they are maxed out in stats and ability, so they have 220 range and so ur just kinda vasting your time trying to bait them... at least my experiances tell me so... That base can only be half destroyed with max dave + 10mio putty rage, and a couple of zaffs. It is almost impossible to destroy it in one attack. And dude, why do you make it so complicated with all this talk about defensive strategies? :) no offence, I like your yard, but all that talk about blocks and stuff made me realy confused... The only thing your yard needs now is: UPGRADE and FORTIFY! Thats all, bcuz the base itself is actualy wery well built :) It also reminds me of a scorpion :P i think that would have been a perfect name for it... (just suggesting...) PokeyMookey 20:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) yep im pretty sure its with 10 seconds. My friend's just got destroyed and when i press on it it was like with 8 seconds. So i think its 10 since i had to click it. :D 08:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, no lag -.- right away. :D 08:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply It seems correct, but I think it's better to keep it blank in case it's incorrect. -xKevin- 19:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC)